


pretend it's like the start

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has never been good at apologies</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend it's like the start

It had been a spur of the moment thing, really. Louis hadn’t meant to buy hot chocolate mix, and he especially hadn’t meant to grab a bag of dainty heart shaped marshmallows. They had been the first bag that he had seen, the closest thing to the end of the aisle which meant he could get out of the store with a lessened chance of running into someone he didn’t want to see. Grocery stores always seemed like a prime location for that.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Not that he’s really been able to figure that out lately. Everything had felt like a rush of bad decisions and trying to do his own damage control. The world seemed to be moving faster than him, and he was left to watch the chaotic blur. Louis wouldn’t admit to the ache in his own chest, or the lingering regret that seemed to fill him up with every breath. He stirs the water in once it’s boiled, watching the powder blend with annoying little chunks on the top. It isn’t until he grabs the marshmallows that he notices the shape. He sighs, dropping a few into the mug anyways. He probably needs the possible extra help.

-

He stands in the lift for a long moment, watches the doors threaten inch closed. His chest is too tight, he can’t do this. He’ll let the doors close, give himself a excuse to turn around and go back. But he can’t, there’s something that won’t let him and he takes a step out. It was quiet in the hallway, leaving thoughts that were usually whispers sounding much too loud. His body moves more on instinct than he’s aware of, he’s in front of his door before he can really comprehend how it’s all happening. He uses his foot to knock, grip tightening on the mug handles.

As much as Louis had been trying to mentally prepare himself for the moment, his breath hitches in his throat when the door opens. Hesitantly, he meets Niall’s eye, lips twitching into the slightest attempt of a smile. He’s pretty sure it doesn’t come close to one, but he holds the mug out toward him anyways. He watches him look down at the drink, noticing the heart shaped marshmallows. 

“What’s this supposed to be? A peace offering?”

Louis looks down at the cups then back at him, nodding. He can’t speak, he doesn’t trust himself to speak. He’s prepared for the door to close, for him to turn around with two stupid mugs of hot chocolate because this was a bad idea. It had been a moment of weakness, one where his pride had seemed to quiet down and let logic speak instead. He loosens his grip just a little when Niall reaches for the maroon mug, the one that he always used when he was in his flat. Louis feels the tension ease from his shoulders at the comfort of the action.

“I guess it’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134518745001/pretend-its-like-the-start-nouis-for-the-25-days  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: a picture of hot chocolate with marshmallows (day 4)


End file.
